CASCADE
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: For SasuNaru Day. Canon. Song fic, Cascade by Unlimit. SasuNaruSasu. "Kamu dan aku bergandengan tangan erat seperti ini" "Apakah itu bukti bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah hilang" "Kau takkan melepaskan tanganmu" "Mari kita mulai lagi dari sini" Selamat menikmati... Semoga terhibur...


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**CASCADE**

**By Rei-kun 541  
**

**Cascade  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Air terjun kecil itu..._

Terus mengalirkan takdir antara kau dan aku. Takdir yang sebenarnya ingin aku putuskan. Tapi air terjun tidak pernah bisa dihentikan alirannya hingga mempertemukan aku dan kau sekarang ini... di tempat ini.

**Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de**

Masih ingatkah kau akan hari itu? Hari dimana aku mengenalmu, hari dimana dengan bodohnya kau menantangku untuk melawanmu? Aku tidak pernah mau melawanmu. Kau hanya orang bodoh yang sok. Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan sekali serang.

"Mari beraksi, pecundang..." tantangmu saat itu, dan aku tahu, aku tidak akan kalah. Ketika simbol pertarungan itu sama-sama diaktifkan, dalam hitungan detik aku sudah duduk di atas tubuhmu yang tersungkur itu untuk siap melayangkan pukulan. Pandangan mata kita beradu dan aku yakin kau melihat kebencian itu. Kebencian yang terpancar dari sinar mataku.

"Sasuke menang!" ucap Iruka-sensei dan aku segera melepasmu. Tapi kau malah menghinaku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan simbol keselarasan yang harus kau dan aku buat ketika kita selesai bertarung seperti yang diperintahkan Iruka-sensei waktu itu. Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya saja. Namun ketika kedua tangan kita hampir membentuk simbol keselarasan itu, kau malah menjauhkan tanganmu dari tanganku kemudian mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"Masih ingin bertarung? Lepaskan!" perintahku padamu sambil balas mencengkram kerah bajumu. Kau hanya memandangku dengan tatapan jengkel seperti hendak memukulku. Sepertinya kau tidak terima aku kalahkan. Kau terus mencengkram lengan bajuku sampai Iruka-sensei melerai perkelahian kita. Kau tetap tidak mau membuat simbol keselarasan denganku dan lebih memilih meninggalkan arena latihan kita.

Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Tapi, sekarang aku menyesalinya. Seandainya saat itu kita membuat simbol keselarasan bersama, mungkin kita tetap teman sampai sekarang. Setidaknya... begitu.

_Kamu dan aku bergandengan tangan erat seperti ini..._

**Umareta hikari ima hanatou**

Kini kau berdiri di depanku. Di atas kepala dari patung batu yang membingkai air terjun yang pernah kita jadikan tempat pertarungan kita 3 tahun yang lalu. Masih dengan air terjun yang sama dan patung batu yang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi aku sadar, kekuatanmu sudah sangat besar dari terakhir kali kita bertarung.

_Sekarang mari bebaskan cahaya baru itu _

**Kohaku iru no yuu ya keni somerareta**

**Machi wa kanashi hikari to kage utsushite ita**

"Sasuke..." Kau memanggilku. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kau memanggil namaku.

"Hari sudah senja... ayo, pulang..." ajakmu.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawabku dengan tegas. Tidak! Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang. Masihkah ada tempat di desa? Dan juga di hatimu?

"Bertarunglah denganku! Akan aku seret kau pulang."

_Kota ini menjadi kuning karena matahari terbenam_

_Mengusir cahaya dan bayangan yang menyakitkan_

**Ikutsumo no kiseki no ito**

**Tsunagatte karamatte**

Sekarang semua berbeda. Tidak, saat terakhir kita bertarung pun sudah berbeda kondisinya. Ketika masih di akademi, kau tampak begitu lemah, tapi ketika aku disatukan denganmu dalam kelompok Kakashi dan berjalan seiring denganmu, kau bertambah kuat dengan pesat. Kau begitu menakjubkan dan mempesona. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar aku menjadikanmu sebagai parameter kekuatanku.

Sementara aku meningkatkan kekuatanku demi kebencian, kau mengisi hatimu dengan ketulusan dan cinta kemudian bertambah kuat dengan sinar menyilaukan di hatimu. Kau teman juga rivalku.

_Rajutan benang ajaib itu_

_Yang akhirnya membawa kita bersama_

**Tadori tsuita yo hajimeru no wa ima kono basho kara**

Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan ingin mengalahkanku seperti itu. Semua ini kesalahanmu. Kau berlari terlalu cepat. Aku selalu hanya dapat melihat punggungmu sampai akhirnya aku berbelok ke jalan yang salah.

Menyerang kemudian menghindar. Denting kunai dan pedang, pukulan, tendangan, aliran chakra dan jutsu silih berganti, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menyentuhmu. Sudah sekuat apa kau sekarang, Naruto?

_Mulai dari sekarang, dari tempat ini_

Dulu aku selalu ingin mengalahkanmu. Kugunakan kekuatanku untuk menyerangmu meskipun sebenarnya hatiku menolaknya. Kau balas menyerangku. Kekuatanmu dan kekuatanku hampir beradu sampai akhirnya Sakura berada di antara kita. Sakura pasti sudah mati seandainya Kakashi tidak datang tepat waktu dan menghempaskan aku dan kau ke tandon air di atas atap rumah sakit saat itu.

Chidori milikku menghantam tandon dan membuat lubang besar disana. Aku memandangmu, dan aku percaya kekuatanku lebih besar dari kekuatanmu. Lihat, kau hanya mampu membuat lubang kecil. Aku pergi dari tempat itu dengan kebanggaan di dadaku. Tapi kebanggaan itu musnah ketika kulihat lubang besar terbentuk di belakang tandon air yang kau serang. Kekuatanmu lebih besar dari kekuatanku.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras mengajak aku pulang?"

"Karena kau temanku. Kau tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai aku berhasil membawamu pulang."

**Ame no chihare ano kumo ni nare**

**Yume wo oyide yuku**

Kau memang tidak pernah menyerah. Dulu, aku juga sempat bertarung denganmu, karena kau ingin aku pulang. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur diselimuti kegelapan dan membutakan mata hatiku. Aku menyerangmu dan mengalahkanmu. Kau terkulai di depanku, dan langit menangisi kekalahanmu. Meskipun kau kalah, ketulusan hatimu tidak pernah kehilangan cahayanya. Naruto, kenapa kau bisa begitu tulus dan penuh cinta?

_Hujan telah reda dan menjadi awan_

_Dan berenang hingga sekarang_

Aku ingin berhenti, aku ingin kembali. Tapi pikiran dan hati sudah tidak selaras lagi. Nyanyian seribu burung, menyanyikan requiem penyesalan yang sedih. Aku tak mungkin dapat kembali.

**Sono kokoro shibari tsuketeru tamerai furi hodo ite**

Dengan chidori di tanganku, dan rasengan di tanganmu, kita saling mendekat. Tak apa, teruslah seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, aku ingin menatap matamu. Hingga akhirnya kekuatan kita saling beradu.

_Jalinan hati menghempaskan keraguan dalam hati_

**Kimi to boku nigiri shimeta futatsu no teno naka de**

**Kieru kotonai kimi no akashi**

Diantara kilatan cahanya karena chakramu dan chakraku, kau menyentuh tanganku. Sentuhan lembut itu dan senyuman tulus itu membuat mataku membulat sempurna. Memperlihatkan sharingan yang luluh. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Kugapai tanganmu dan kugenggam erat. Kau balas menggenggam erat tanganku. Tapi itu tidak lama karena kilatan cahaya itu menghempaskan tubuhmu dan tubuhku, memaksaku untuk melepas tanganmu.

_Kamu dan aku bergandengan tangan erat seperti ini_

_Apakah itu bukti bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah hilang_

"AAAAARRRGGG..." Aku berteriak menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhku, disetiap sendi dan tulang, dan di seluruh organ tubuhku. Kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mendengar teriakanmu juga.

Kurasakan tubuhku terhempas kemudian kurasakan punggungku menghantam patung batu dengan sangat kuat.

"Akh..." Aku terbatuk. Mengeluarkan darah segar yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Bersama dengan itu, tubuhku tak mampu kugerakkan lagi. Aku tak mampu berdiri lagi. Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Aku hanya dapat tertidur sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.

"Sasuke..." Suara itu, Naruto...

Aku mengangkat sedikit kepalaku untuk menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depanku. Yokatta... Kau tidak apa-apa. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lega, tapi kau malah menatap sedih kearahku. Lalu kulihat tubuhmu oleng dan jatuh menindih tubuhku.

"Akh... Naruto... sakit..."

"Gomenasai... Sasuke..." Nada bicaramu bergetar. Kau terluka sama parahnya denganku.

"Aku... tidak punya... cukup kekuatan... untuk... membawamu pulang..."

**jyuu na sono ryoute de**

Bukan salahmu, naruto, bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu diliputi kebencian dan akhirnya menutup mata hatiku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Pandanganku berubah jadi kabut lalu terbendung di pelupuk mataku. Memberontak untuk tumpah. Hatiku menjerit. Aku berada dalam penyesalan dan kekalahan yang nyata.

Aku berusaha keras menggerakkan kedua tanganku untuk kemudian mendekapmu dalam pelukanku.

"Naruto... Jika kita dibangkitkan lagi... izinkan aku... mencintaimu sekali lagi... tetaplah mencintaiku... seperti ini..."

Kucengkram bajumu untuk melawan rasa lelah di tubuhku dan pandanganku yang mulai gelap karena waktu.

"Jangan..." Apa? Tolong bicaralah lebih cepat, Naruto. Aku tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Pernah... tinggalkan... aku lagi..."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimatku, kurasakan tubuhmu makin berat. Tidak ada lagi pergerakan dari dadamu. Sinar ketulusan itu meredup. Mati.

_Kau takkan melepaskan tanganmu_

"Arigato... Naruto..."

**Koko kara mata hajimeyou**

Kututup mataku dan memutuskan takdir kita. Semoga di waktu yang lain, kita dapat saling mengenal dalam keadaan yang lebih baik lagi. Semoga di saat itu kita dapat saling mencintai dan menyayangi lagi dalam sebuah kisah yang lebih menyenangkan.

_Mari kita mulai lagi dari sini_

Sayonara, Naruto... Aishiteru...

FIN

* * *

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk SasuNaru day 10-7-2012.

Dan Angst spesial untuk My Aby.. I give U my eternal love.


End file.
